Fight Night
by Soul Sky
Summary: Michelangelo Hamato made a choice. He didn't tell his father or his brothers. He just went. Now he's dropped shell first into the consequences of his actions and he is so over his head, but he'll make it back if it's the last thing he does. (SOLDIER AU)
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading Soldier! AUs of some of my other fandoms and then….well** _ **this**_ **showed up. So I decided to do an AU where** _ **humanoid animals are normal.**_ **I don't own TMNT, I just enjoy playing in the sandbox. I am also playing around with Boot Camp just so we're clear here.** _I am not Military_ **so I apologize for mistakes I make, and I am very aware some of what I'm writing would not be allowed in actual boot camp.**

 _Summary: Michelangelo Hamato made a choice. He didn't tell his father or his brothers. He just went. Now he's dropped shell first into the consequences of his actions and he is_ so _over his head, but he'll make it back if it's the last thing he does._

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Michelangelo _knows_ he should tell his family what he's planning. He knows he should, but he also knows his family would never allow it, so he plans.

He leaves early in the morning, hours before anyone should be up, before the sun is even a thought in the sky, with a small bag of supplies that he knows he would be allowed. He leaves his Shell Cell at the home and off, and he leaves a note on the table. All it says is _I'll be back later-Mikey_.

It's vague and he knows it. He knows they'll assume he means later in the day, but by the time they realize and start to worry Mikey will be gone. He won't even be in the state anymore, but instead he'll be in South Carolina's Parris Island. He'd planned this for a long time, his plane ticket is ready, he'll be gone by the time they start looking for him, and he won't even be in the _state_ so he knows when they look they won't find him.

He leaves another note in his, for once, clean room.

 _I love you all. I'll come back I promise._

He hides it so they won't see it when they come in. They'll have to look for it. It's behind his Limited Edition Justice Force 1 comic, the one in its wrapping. (Ironically the comic he had supposedly 'lost' that had inspired the manic cleaning spree of his room as far as his family was aware.)

And then he's gone.

Day one and Mikey is so nervous he thinks he might puke.

Humanoid animals may be common enough that people don't scream when they see him, but they're still _rare_ and everyone had been staring. They hadn't since the moment they stepped out of the bus, but he feels like they are. Michelangelo knows some humans are likely to treat him like dirt. Just because humanoids are normal enough to not cause mass panic, doesn't mean some hate groups don't exist. It's like racism.

Mikey knows some of these recruits are likely to be bad about what he is, but he's glad to see he's not the only humanoid in the group. He can see a fox hybrid five people to his right, there's a wolverine over to her right and a few more throughout.

All of them are standing on those iconic yellow footprints, it's late at night, and the Drill Instructor is screaming at all of them. Mikey wants to fidget, but he doesn't. He had seen the DI lay into a guy in the front two rows ahead of him and he _really_ doesn't want to start his stay off with a scream-fest two inches from his face. So he stands like he has been instructed and forces himself to pay attention to the information coming out of the bat-humanoid DI who is still screaming at everyone.

Shortly after the welcoming speech, everyone begins processing. Contraband is taken from the recruits who brought it in, and Mikey wonders if _anyone_ had looked at the list of 'permitted' goods besides what appears to be ten people excluding him: he sees the fox and wolverine are among those ten. Then comes the physical exams and the famous haircuts that Mikey is glad to say he didn't need: perks of being a turtle. He felt kind of bad for some of the girls getting processed. They had their hair chopped off to just above the shoulders and some of them had hair down to their butts.

The next three days are nothing but exam after exam, instruction on receiving orders and the chain of command for both the Marines and the Navy, how they're supposed to greet and salute those of higher rank- everyone at this point- instruction on Naval terminology, the Uniform Code of Military Justice, weapons safety, standing interior guard and, for those with normal human feet, how to break in boots properly. It also includes the Marine's stance on humanoids and the utter _lack_ of toleration they have for acts of hate, a few rules and regulations they have to follow involving instincts and food needs.

Mikey's head is spinning and he hasn't even made it through the _introductions_ yet, but he's stubborn and determined.

On the bright side, Mikey passes his Initial Strength Test. For males the IST entails 2 pull-ups from a dead hang, 44 sit-ups in 2minutes, and a 1.5mile run in less than l3minutes. Mikey breezes through it, thanking his father silently with every move.

He's assigned barracks mates, the people he will be working with through boot camp and sleeping with. All of them are males since males and females have separate sleeping arrangements. There's six of them including Mikey, and besides the Wolverine hybrid who, as it turns out is a Wolverine-Slow Loris mix and is therefore _poisonous_ which Mikey thinks is awesome, Mikey is the only humanoid on the barracks. Their group has three females in it when their working elsewhere however, and in that case Mikey finds that they have another humanoid and she is the fox hybrid- a fennec fox-black backed jackal to be precise- and Mikey learns that she is a bit of a badass.

Mikey makes a note to introduce her to April when it's all over if they manage to get along well enough.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **These are technically chronological drabbles, so the length varies. Some of the chapters will be short. Others will be a 'regular chapter' length. Soooooooo. There. Warning given. Hope y'all like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Mikey's home, his brothers, father and friends are all gathered together and panicking.

The first day no one had really panicked, Mikey had left a note, and as far as they were aware had his phone, so all was fine.

When the day passed and it reached night, they started getting antsy. When Donnie called Mike's Shell Cell only to discover it was off or dead, they started getting worried. When Raph stomped into Mike's room and noticed the Shell Cell sitting beside Mike's pillow the beginnings of panic started working its way into the family.

His brothers and friends searched the City after that, but didn't find anything.

Eventually they get back home, sending April and Casey home, unaware that at this exact point, Mikey is standing on yellow footprints with a bat out of hell screaming at him and a bus full of others.

Donnie is the one that takes to searching Mikey's room.

He's the one to find the note.

 _I love you all. I'll come back, I promise._

The glass in his hand slips free and shatters.

His family comes running. "Don?"

"He-He left on purpose." Don's voice is a whisper, but may as well have been a scream.

"What?"

No one is sure who asked, but Donatello repeats himself "He left on purpose. He doesn't want us to know where he is." Don holds out the note.

It is unmistakably Michelangelo's handwriting, and none of their codes for being forced to write something, or being under duress have appeared.

"He-That- That little-" Raph breaks off, seemingly not having a word strong enough to express his multitude of feelings.

"Why would he…?" Leo's voice is soft.

"My sons." Splinter- a grey rat humanoid- speaks up after a few moments of silence, and the three turtles turn to face him. "Michelangelo has made a choice, and does not wish us to find him. We must abide by his wishes, just as I allowed you, Leonardo, to travel and seek yourself. He has promised to come home, and Michelangelo has not broken a promise."

No one is happy about it, and it shows in their eyes but the turtles lowered their heads in a bow "Yes, Father."

That's not the end of it, but their father has spoken his piece and the brothers respect him enough, love Mikey enough, to acknowledge their choices even if they are not happy with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Boot Camp, Mikey comes to find out, is divided into three four-week phases. Phase One, that first four week block, focuses on physical conditioning, self-defense, and close-order drilling.

The first week in, and Mikey is _feeling it_. It's not so much the physical aspects that are messing with him. Mikey is in _great_ shape and he knows it. It's the mental things that are messing him up a bit. Marines are all about being an individual, but only _after_ they knock all the individuality out of you long enough to teach you to be a Marine. It…is something Mikey struggles with, but that stubborn streak in him is _huge_ and so Mikey takes it and goes forward.

The very first week involves learning general military skills, beginning the Marine Corps martial arts programs, taking that first 1.5mile run, learning bayonet techniques, customs and courtesies, classes on USMC core values and history, and the introduction to the Marines best friend: the M16A2 rifle.

The rest of it is learning more general military skills, first aid (Mikey is _thrilled_ to learn this, he had worried more than once about Donnie being the only real 'on site' medic they had) pugil-stick training which is basically combat training with a foam covered rifle replacement meant to prepare them for actual rifle combat, physical training, weapons handling, throws and falls, a few different Courses including what is known as the Confidence Course- an 11 piece obstacle course meant to overcome fear and instill confidence which gets more difficult when the Team Drills are added in and the obstacles get larger so teamwork is essential to manage it- Counters to the skills they learn, inoculations, the 3mile conditioning march, lots of inspections and evaluations and more.

Only the steel will his father had instilled in him and his very large stubborn streak get him through it. Mikey refuses to go home without earning the title of Marine. He had left without a word to his family. He refuses to let it be for nothing. As the weeks progress Mikey finds it getting easier and harder all at the same time.

He takes to writing his family when he can, between all the things he's being taught.

 _Hey guys._

 _I know you're all kinds of angry right now. I don't blame you._

 _I needed this though, I needed to do this, and I didn't want you to stop me from going._

 _I love you all, I promise I'll make it home to you, even if you aren't very happy with me when I get there. I'm sorry I left without saying anything to any of you. I'm sorry I only left a note. I'm sorry I made you all panic before you found the other note. I'm sorry this probably really hurt all of you. I'm sorry for all of that, but I'm not sorry that I needed to do this for me._

 _I'm learning a lot out here though._

 _Leo, Raph. You guys are gonna_ love _some of this stuff. I'm learning some things to expand on my shell-kicking skills for hand to hand and weapons, I've got a lot of stuff to show you, and I'll have even more when I'm done._

 _Donnie, I didn't forget about you bro! I thought you'd appreciate the fact that I'm learning some awesome first aid stuff out here more than anything I had to say about my fighting. I've always worried about you being the only one with any medical know-how for any of our spectacular accidents on hand, and now I'm learning some here so you won't be the only one! I'll make sure to teach you this stuff too okay? We can trade!_

 _Sensei…Father. I'll make sure to share everything I learn with you when I come home okay? I know you're probably not happy with my choice to leave without any word or hint to where I am or where I was going, but I really did feel like I needed this._

 _Tell Casey and April I'm sorry I left without saying anything and that I'll come back okay? I'll have some stories for them too._

 _I love you all, and I'm sorry I didn't leave you any way to get ahold of me here. I'll contact you guys whenever I can. I'll see you all again. Ninja Promise._

 _Love you._

 _Mikey._

 _PS. You guys_ better _be taking care of Klunk and my Comics!_


	4. Chapter 4

When the letter comes in, Leo is the one to see it.

There's no return address, nothing on it to give away where it's from, but Leo would know the surprisingly elegant hand writing _anywhere_.

He drops the rest of the mail on the closest flat surface and _runs_ for his family yelling at them all to come here. They scramble inside, weapons out, but Leo doesn't pay any attention to that, he's ripping open the letter and yelling that it's from Mikey.

There is silence and stillness for all of half a second before there's a mad scramble to get at the letter.

It gets to the point that Splinter simply snags it from Leo. "If you do not stop, you will rip your brother's letter, and I would like to read it."

All three of them are sheepishly silent and still as their sensei and father reads the letter from Mikey aloud.

 _Hey guys._

 _I know you're all kinds of angry right now. I don't blame you._

"Shell yeah we are, you stupid meathead." Raph's voice is tense as he mutters the interruption, his brothers all making sounds of agreement before Splinter hushes them so he can continue.

 _I needed this though, I needed to do this, and I didn't want you to stop me from going._

 _I love you all, I promise I'll make it home to you, even if you aren't very happy with me when I get there. I'm sorry I left without saying anything to any of you. I'm sorry I only left a note. I'm sorry I made you all panic before you found the other note. I'm sorry this probably really hurt all of you. I'm sorry for all of that, but I'm not sorry that I needed to do this for me._

The room is silent, all of the turtles shifting and glancing at each other as they absorb what their littlest brother is telling them. "Did we…did we miss something?" Donnie's voice is soft and worried. "Did we miss signs that Mikey was hiding? Did _I_ miss them?"

Splinter pauses in his readings to comfort the brothers, all of which look worried and guilty. "No my sons. Sometimes, a spirit can be happy and content without peace. Michelangelo was happy here, of this I am sure, it seems he just needed to do this and find something for himself that he could not find here. This does not mean you were bad brothers, or I was a bad father, it does not mean that he was unhappy or we missed signs, it just means that Michelangelo could not find what he needed _here_." He waits until his words seemed to have calmed his sons some before continuing.

 _I'm learning a lot out here though._

 _Leo, Raph. You guys are gonna_ love _some of this stuff. I'm learning some things to expand on my shell-kicking skills for hand to hand and weapons, I've got a lot of stuff to show you, and I'll have even more when I'm done._

Raph and Leo go still as their brother addresses them, listening intently and muttering to themselves about 'egotistical little brothers.' Both of them are happy their brother is addressing them even if they aren't happy with what he chose to do.

 _Donnie, I didn't forget about you bro! I thought you'd appreciate the fact that I'm learning some awesome first aid stuff out here more than anything I had to say about my fighting. I've always worried about you being the only one with any medical know-how for any of our spectacular accidents on hand, and now I'm learning some here so you won't be the only one! I'll make sure to teach you this stuff too okay? We can trade!_

Donnie looks up from his toes as Mikey addresses him, his eyes widening with surprise. "He's…learning first aid? And…he'll teach me when he's back?"

He glances around at the others, all of them equally surprised Mikey is somewhere sitting still long enough to learn to fix someone, and that he was offering to sit still long enough when he got back to teach someone.

He pauses again as the last bit registers "He…wants me to teach him more when he's back…?"

 _Sensei…Father. I'll make sure to share everything I learn with you when I come home okay? I know you're probably not happy with my choice to leave without any word or hint to where I am or where I was going, but I really did feel like I needed this._

Splinter pauses long enough to sigh and address an absent Mikey "I will be waiting, even if I wish you had not left without a word my son."

 _Tell Casey and April I'm sorry I left without saying anything and that I'll come back okay? I'll have some stories for them too._

 _I love you all, and I'm sorry I didn't leave you any way to get ahold of me here. I'll contact you guys whenever I can. I'll see you all again. Ninja Promise._

 _Love you._

 _Mikey._

 _PS. You guys_ better _be taking care of Klunk and my Comics!_

The brothers all draw in a breath at the sight of the Ninja Promise. It was something they had done when they were younger. Mikey had started it. It was the brothers' version of a word of honor between themselves. Something never to be broken. Something they only used when they _really_ meant what they were saying. Mikey had Ninja Promised to see them again and contact them when he could.

It was a relief to them all. It solidified the idea that Mikey _was_ coming back, that they would see him again, that they would continue to hear from him in their heads.

All of them snorted on a laugh at the sight of the PS. It was just like Mikey to make threats over his cat and comics.

The brothers place the letter into a large orange shoebox and put it on Mikey's desk where they could all get to it whenever they wanted.

They take to writing replies to all the letters Mikey sends them even if they can't give them to him until he comes home.


	5. Chapter 5

Phase 2. Weeks 5-8. These four weeks are named and aimed at particular things all focused on combat, water survival and weapons marksmanship.

Week five is called 'Swim Week' and involves Combat Survival Swimming, Marine Corps Martial Arts Program testing, and a five mile conditioning march. Mikey comes to seriously value being a turtle when it comes to water combat, even if it _did_ make working with gear a bit more difficult. He still values his ability to hold his breath and move through water more than he could ever say. He once again thanks his father for his training during the MCMAP. Every Marine needs at least a tan belt to _be_ a Marine- and sure tan is the lowest color, but tan belts can still kick most people's ass-and his father's training puts him a few pegs higher than the other recruits. He's not dying or getting his shell _totally_ handed to him, only a little handed to him. He was good at what he did, but MCMAP teaches a mix and mash of different styles, choke-holds grappling, defense maneuvers, and additional bayonet and knife fighting that Mikey needs to learn. It's a mess of things Mikey knows and a lot of things he _doesn't_ , so while he's better than most of the recruits, he's still got a long way to go. Marching is something Mikey has learned to hate, but deal with. Five miles of perfection, and the DI's want it.

Mikey wants to shove his rifle in the DI's face even if his DI _is_ a woman she's another BAMF woman who is _kicking_ his Shell. He understands that she is the way she is because she wants him to succeed and survive. That doesn't lessen his desire to snap back and scream.

Week six is 'Grass Week' which introduces marksmanship, 35-yard rifle groupings, a _lovely_ (notice the sarcasm) endurance course, and a field-meet. To be clear having good aim with weapons is _totally_ different to having good aim with a gun. Sure some things help, but it's a whole other ball game. Mikey has to work for his aim. During the endurance course Mikey sang the praises of his father and brothers. He didn't even want to _think_ about what it would have been like without them.

Week seven is called 'Firing Week' which introduces known-distance firing, M16A2 rifle qualifications, Confidence Course, a 6-mile conditioning march, and small unit leadership training. Mikey can say, with confidence, that he will _never_ say anything to Leo about being leader ever again. It's not fun. He doesn't like being in charge, but he learns, he adapts, and he makes _damn_ sure he takes all the lessons in because if he is going to lead he wants to do it _right_.

There were even a few times Mikey caught himself thinking 'what would Leo do?' to get through the training.

Week 8 is 'Team Week' and everything they do is building skills as a team including an obstacle course and 10 mile conditioning march. Mikey actually enjoys this week a bit more since he's so used to working in a team with his brothers. No one will ever replace them, but it's nice to be with a team again, even if it's not the same as working with his brothers.

 _Hey_

 _I miss you guys like crazy you know._

 _I'm still learning a lot out here, and I've still got some more things to learn, but I've got good news. I'll see you all soon. You have to come to me, but I'll see you soon. I won't tell you where I am, or where you'll be meeting me, but I will tell you that you can see me in just about four weeks. I'll let you know the details closer to the time you can see me, but I thought I would let you know, it's coming. You'll know where I went soon. Make sure you let Casey and April know._

 _Let's see…since I last wrote I've learned water combat, and let me tell you I have_ never _been so glad to be a turtle. I learned a lot more about hand to hand and weapons too, and Sensei- I owe you one_ shell _of a thank you present. I owe all of you a thank you present. Without you guys I would be getting my_ shell kicked _from here into next month. Some of the guys here have literally dropped from exhaustion, and it's nowhere near over yet._

 _Oh! Speaking of guys I haven't told you about the friends I made here!_

 _Where I am you learn to work with everyone, but I have a group that I'm closer to. I will absolutely be introducing you guys later!_

 _One's name is Barron. He's a humanoid like us, but he's a Slow Loris-Wolverine hybrid. He's a really nice auburn color. He looks more like a wolverine then a slow loris, his structure looks more wolverine, except his eyes are a bit bigger and he's poisonous. Yeah I know, awesome right?_

 _He kinda reminds me of Raph and Leo if the two of you were one person. Yeah, I know- that threw me off too. Kinda creepy at first, not gonna lie. He's got Raph's temper, but Leo's control so he doesn't really lose it often, but when he does….well. Raph. Raph with Leo's precision and control. It's kinda terrifying actually. All Raph's power with all Leo's calculations._

 _He's real protective of his friends and family. He's solid muscle- well we all are now, but he's like a brick house. Loyal once you get past all the gruff though, like Raph. It's nice._

 _Then there's Aura. She's a fennec fox-black backed jackal hybrid and she came in with Barron. Apparently they've been best friends for a long while, and Barron was the one to drag her into our group. She's the only girl in our group, but that didn't even come close to slowing her down. She's a weird mix of Donnie and Leo. She's smart, and calm and loyal and protective and you would not_ believe _the things she can do with a few plants. She's training to be a Combat Medic. She's teaching me some things too, which is awesome._

 _I haven't seen her lose her temper yet, but if it's anything like Leo and Donnie combined I_ really _don't want to. That's a terrifying thought too. Could you imagine? Leo's precision and training with Donnie's smarts and both of their not-so-secret vengeful streaks where they get creative? I am shivering over here just thinking about it._

 _James is the fourth man of our little group and the only human in it. He's pretty awesome. Kinda a weird mix of me and Leo and it really_ is _just as terrifying as you're probably thinking. All Leo's plans and calculating with my pure trickster genius._

 _Picture it guys._

 _I can see you shivering from here._

 _Anyway, he likes to crack jokes and keep the mood light, but he has Leo's focus and my 'wing it' skills when they're needed and I had never really_ thought _about how dangerous my ability to think on my feet would be combined with Leo's focus but it's scary brilliant. Loyal and protective too. The three of us ran into a few Humanoid Haters over here. It's actually how he ended up in our group. Took three guys out before any of us had to even think of moving and gave them a Leo-Lecture._

 _It was beautiful, even if we did get into trouble for it. (I REGRET NOTHING)_

 _We have more people and humanoids in the group but these three are the ones I'm closest too._

 _I really wish you guys were here though._

 _Being around people who remind me so much of you kind of hurts._

 _I'll see you in about 4 weeks, watch for my letter around week three and make sure you guys are all free for week four and the week after that okay?_

 _Love and miss you all more than I can say. Stay out of too much trouble without me, okay? ( I know how Turtle Luck seems to run though.)_

 _Love you._

 _Mikey_

 _PS. I'm adding this on after I finished, but I have discovered that Aura had Leo and Donnie's vengeful streak with some of my trickster ways added in for good measure. It is just as terrifying as I thought it would be._

 _I have pictures. You'll love them._


	6. Chapter 6

When the next big letter comes in, Donnie is the one to find it in the mail. Mikey had been writing them all constantly, but the letters were usually short.

They still love to get them, but long letters are rare.

"GUYS! MIKEY WROTE A LONG ONE!"

There's a scramble around the house as Raph and Leo appear from the dojo- Raph from the punching bag and Leo from training himself- and Splinter glides out of his room, a hand already held out for the letter. (After that first mad tumble over Mikey's first letter Splinter had decided he would read them all and prevent any accidents.) Donnie hands it over without a fuss and Splinter begins to read almost immediately.

 _Hey_

 _I miss you guys like crazy you know._

There are snorts from all the turtles Raph's soft whisper is loud and very true for everyone in the room "It's mutual you numbskull."

Mikey's leaving is something all of them hated, but they all can admit that it was good for them in different ways. It brought to light exactly what Mikey had always done for them, how he had calmed them, kept them smiling and laughing, calmed Raph, stopped Don and Leo from overworking themselves, how he had been their glue. How much they had overlooked and taken for granted without meaning to.

It also forced the others to talk things out and work out their problems without Mikey there to mediate, taught the others to pay more attention to each other and to pull each out of their rage, lab or dojo.

They hated that he left, missed the sunny spot of life Mikey brought with him wherever he went, wanted him home, but they had discovered that Mikey leaving was what was needed for them to sort out some of their problems.

 _I'm still learning a lot out here, and I've still got some more things to learn, but I've got good news. I'll see you all soon. You have to come to me, but I'll see you soon. I won't tell you where I am, or where you'll be meeting me, but I will tell you that you can see me in just about four weeks. I'll let you know the details closer to the time you can see me, but I thought I would let you know, it's coming. You'll know where I went soon. Make sure you let Casey and April know._

This bit of news causes a lot of excited chatter and noise and Splinter doesn't mind waiting it out as the brothers celebrate the knowledge that for the first time in what will be three months they will see Mikey, be able to touch (punch and hug) their youngest brother.

When they finally calm down Splinter continues a new light in his voice with the knowledge that soon he will see his youngest son.

 _Let's see…since I last wrote I've learned water combat, and let me tell you I have_ never _been so glad to be a turtle. I learned a lot more about hand to hand and weapons too, and Sensei- I owe you one_ shell _of a thank you present. I owe all of you a thank you present. Without you guys I would be getting my_ shell kicked _from here into next month. Some of the guys here have literally dropped from exhaustion, and it's nowhere near over yet._

This causes some wide eyes and worried frowns. "Water combat?" Leo murmurs "What the _shell_ is he learning?"

The brothers glace at each other.

"Dropped from exhaustion? He had better be taking care of himself." Don's voice is worried and mildly threatening despite the fact that Mikey isn't there to hear it.

 _Oh! Speaking of guys I haven't told you about the friends I made here!_

 _Where I am you learn to work with everyone, but I have a group that I'm closer to. I will absolutely be introducing you guys later!_

Despite the almost-jealousy that pops up on the brothers' behalf of anyone who had spent these last months with their youngest, all of them are happy to know Mikey has made friends and is excited to introduce them.

 _One's name is Barron. He's a humanoid like us, but he's a Slow Loris-Wolverine hybrid. He's a really nice auburn color. He looks more like a wolverine then a slow loris, his structure looks more wolverine, except his eyes are a bit bigger and he's poisonous. Yeah I know, awesome right?_

 _He kinda reminds me of Raph and Leo if the two of you were one person. Yeah, I know- that threw me off too. Kinda creepy at first, not gonna lie. He's got Raph's temper, but Leo's control so he doesn't really lose it often, but when he does….well. Raph. Raph with Leo's precision and control. It's kinda terrifying actually. All Raph's power with all Leo's calculations._

 _He's real protective of his friends and family. He's solid muscle- well we all are now, but he's like a brick house. Loyal once you get past all the gruff though, like Raph. It's nice._

Raph and Leo are staring at each other, both of them looking a little thrown and confused as they try to imagine what a person who was- according to Mikey- a weird mix of the two of them would be like. It's creepy. They clash and they know it. Trying to imagine someone who could blend parts of them both is…odd.

Donnie is staring at the both of them and looking kind of horrified at the idea, because he can see _exactly_ what someone with Raph's strength and anger could do with Leo's control and precision and it's scary as shell.

Splinter is silently amused at the idea, wondering how his sons would be like if they had a bit more of each other in them.

 _Then there's Aura. She's a fennec fox-black backed jackal hybrid and she came in with Barron. Apparently they've been best friends for a long while, and Barron was the one to drag her into our group. She's the only girl in our group, but that didn't even come close to slowing her down. She's a weird mix of Donnie and Leo. She's smart, and calm and loyal and protective and you would not_ believe _the things she can do with a few plants. She's training to be a Combat Medic. She's teaching me some things too, which is awesome._

This time Don and Leo are staring at each other, both of them trying to imagine someone like a mix of the two of them. Raph is silently curious at the idea of someone who could be like Leo with Don's smarts to back it up. He's also a bit horrified. Don and Leo are mother hens all on their own- the idea of someone who is like _both_ of them training to be a Combat Medic?

Scary.

"Wait." Don's voice is sharp as his brain catches that last line. "Combat Medic? Why does he need a combat medic? What is he _doing_?"

It's not a happy thought for any of them, but they shove that off for later and keep reading.

 _I haven't seen her lose her temper yet, but if it's anything like Leo and Donnie combined I_ really _don't want to. That's a terrifying thought too. Could you imagine? Leo's precision and training with Donnie's smarts and both of their not-so-secret vengeful streaks where they get creative? I am shivering over here just thinking about it._

He's not the only one.

Even Leo and Don shiver. They _know_ they're bad on their own. Someone who is like the both of them combined out for creative revenge who is also a Medic?

Yeah, no. That is terrifying for everyone in the room.

 _James is the fourth man of our little group and the only human in it. He's pretty awesome. Kinda a weird mix of me and Leo and it really_ is _just as terrifying as you're probably thinking. All Leo's plans and calculating with my pure trickster genius._

 _Picture it guys._

 _I can see you shivering from here._

He's not wrong. Everyone in the room, Splinter included, had shivered at the same time.

Mikey is frightening all on his own, if he had Leo's focus…?

 _Anyway, he likes to crack jokes and keep the mood light, but he has Leo's focus and my 'wing it' skills when they're needed and I had never really_ thought _about how dangerous my ability to think on my feet would be combined with Leo's focus but it's scary brilliant. Loyal and protective too. The three of us ran into a few Humanoid Haters over here. It's actually how he ended up in our group. Took three guys out before any of us had to even think of moving and gave them a Leo-Lecture._

The brothers turn to stare at Leo, attempting and failing to picture him cracking Mikey-like jokes.

Donnie's eyes are a little wide at the idea of a Leo who could improvise. Leo could come up with plan after plan in seconds, but he could never really honestly improvise like Mikey could. Mikey didn't need plans, he took in the situations and just _went_ , but Leo needed plans. It was a bit of a compulsive habit of his. Even if it was a plan he came up with in three seconds, he had a plan.

A Leo that could improvise?

Don would love to see that.

Everyone in the room scowls at the mention of the Humanoid Haters. All of them had run into their fair share of them, and none of them were happy with the idea of Mikey needing to deal with it.

 _It was beautiful, even if we did get into trouble for it. (I REGRET NOTHING)_

Raph smirks a bit. "Good. I think we may owe this James a pizza or something." The others in the room nod. Anyone who took out people who messed with their brother and then lectured them on Leo's level was good in their books.

 _We have more people and humanoids in the group but these three are the ones I'm closest too._

 _I really wish you guys were here though._

 _Being around people who remind me so much of you kind of hurts._

The brothers and Splinter frown at the idea of Mikey in pain and not being there to help him, even if it is mental. "We wish we were there too Mikey." Donnie voices the thought everyone had had.

 _I'll see you in about 4 weeks, watch for my letter around week three and make sure you guys are all free for week four and the week after that okay?_

 _Love and miss you all more than I can say. Stay out of too much trouble without me, okay? (I know how Turtle Luck seems to run though.)_

 _Love you._

 _Mikey_

They all make a note to watch the mail excessively three weeks from now and Donnie makes another note to call Casey and April as soon as they're done here.

"It's mutual little brother." Leo sighs and the others agree. Don snorts at the note on Turtle Luck.

 _PS. I'm adding this on after I finished, but I have discovered that Aura had Leo and Donnie's vengeful streak with some of my trickster ways added in for good measure. It is just as terrifying as I thought it would be._

 _I have pictures. You'll love them._

Everyone is laughing at the PS. "Oh _man_. I can't wait to see that! I wonder who was stupid enough to piss the chick off?" Raph gasps.

"We'll find out." Leo is grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

Phase three. Weeks nine through twelve and the final phase. This phase emphasizes basic warrior skills.

Week nine is weapons training and night firing. Week ten is intense involving combat endurance, basic field skills, gas chamber, final drill, final physical training test, rappelling tower, inspections, defensive driving course, land navigation, and military operations in urban terrain (MOUT) movement course.

Week eleven in one of the most intense things Mikey has ever done, and he can't even begin to explain how difficult the infamous Crucible (a 54-hour no-rest intensive test of everything he has learned in boot camp) actually _is_. After the Crucible is the Warriors Breakfast and core values training.

Week twelve, known as Transition Week, and the final week of boot camp is a final inspection, a financial responsibility course, a final motivational run, and then it's the emblem ceremony and then, finally, graduation.

Mikey manages weeks nine and ten. He _loathes_ the gas chamber more then he will ever be able to express. It burns and he chokes and he _hates_ it, but he gets through it. Rappelling tower is something Mikey actually thinks is fun despite the fact that it trains the recruits for helicopter dropping and things like that. The defensive driving course is one Mikey thrives in, and appreciates. He thinks he may have to teach Donnie, Leo and Raph some of it. (He remembers some of the nights in the Battle Shell thank you very much)

Mikey sends his letter to his family near the end of the tenth week upon realizing what exactly week eleven is.

Week eleven. The Crucible. The hardest thing Mikey has ever done.

First the recruits are arranged into 18-member teams. Mikey is glad to note James, Barron and Aura are all part of his team. Then comes the 54 hour event. The teams travel 42-miles carrying full combat gear with no more than 8 hours of sleep and 3 MREs during the 54 hours.

It starts with a six mile forced march in the middle of the night in which the recruits drag ammunition, water and food supplies through a combat assault course with simulated but highly convincing live weapons firing overhead, grenades exploding, and soldiers screaming over loudspeakers. As the resupply is completed a recruit reads aloud how the actions of a hero exemplified the Corps and its values. Physical feats include crossing over contaminated rivers via rope swing, falling backwards into the arms of teammates, and climbing a wall via knotted rope. Additional confidence courses follow with problem-solving exercises and unknown-distance firing. After a MRE dinner recruits conduct a night infiltration followed by a 5-mile forced march. During this four hours of sleep are permitted. The Crucible terminates with a 9-mile forced march before crossing the finish line.

Mikey cannot even _begin_ to explain how important teamwork became as the Crucible continued. Everyone is exhausted, but no one can stop, so it becomes a matter of one teammate helping another where they falter. Everyone crosses that finish line exhausted, covered in filth, smelling horrible and suffering from blisters and often hallucinations from lack of sleep and food, but they cross that finish line.

No man is left behind.

Then the Warrior's Breakfast of all-you-can-eat steak, eggs, and potatoes is waiting for them.

Nothing has ever tasted that good.

Week twelve is a relief compared to the Crucible. Mikey is thankful for the financial responsibility course, and he makes a note to thank Donnie for all the math work and thinking he had done for them before. The motivational run seems so much easier after the course they had just done, and then the emblem ceremony is upon them and it helps that Mikey knows his family is out there somewhere waiting for him. Three long months and the first time he gets to see them all is minutes away.

Mikey is very aware he's most likely getting punched at some point.


	8. Chapter 8

Raph finds the letter in the mail and he calls his family together.

They expect that it's going to be another short letter, just sort of a 'check in' kind of thing. Once everyone arrives in the room and Splinter starts reading they realize they're wrong.

 _Hey guys._

 _Okay. So I know I said I would let you know the info next week, but I kind of…didn't think that one through._

 _So! I'm giving it to you now. Please don't freak out too bad?_

 _I left for Parris Island. Yeah._ That _Parris Island. The place Marines are made. I've been going through boot camp and Family Day is coming up._

 _You all will get to see me graduate to United States Marine._

 _Two days from now, the Crucible is happening which is why I'm giving you the heads up now instead of next week some time. Week eleven is going to be hell. Anyway. Week twelve? That's when you guys can come in. Week twelve day six is the emblem ceremony and Family Day._

 _I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. I love you all, and I'll see you soon. I gotta go for now, I'm gonna need all the sleep I can get, love you._

 _Mikey_

No words can describe the moment Splinter finishes the letter.

"HE JOINED THE MARINES?!" Raph breaks the silence first, his voice angry and worried. All he can think of is the lists of dead soldiers in the newspapers, and it's Mikey in his head now, Mikey's name in the list of the dead. He knows Mikey is only at boot camp, but he also knows that Mikey wouldn't just _stay_ in boot camp and the panic hits, so Raph does what he always does when he gets panicky- he covers it with anger.

Donnie knows his mouth is hanging open, but he can't seem to close it. His little brother…his only little brother…had signed up to protect the country. His little brother had just-

His brain is rushing through all the statistics he knows about Marines and he feels light headed and sick as he sees, in perfect clarity that comes with a genius brain, everything that can go wrong.

Leo has to catch him when he wavers on his feet.

Leo had thought Mikey had pulled a 'him'. He had thought Mikey was in some remote part of the world training, had thought that was bad, because Leo had scars to show for his time in the jungles and he knew intimately what could go wrong, but this was worse.

Marine.

War.

Mikey had signed up for the Marines. For the people who were the first into warzones and the last out of them. He has to force his breathing to slow.

Slinter stares at the letter in his paws. It's shaking just a bit. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

His youngest had joined the Marines.

He's worried, he is picturing every worse-case scenario he can think of, but he knows Michelangelo. He knows his youngest well enough to know exactly why he hadn't told them now. He had wanted to prevent this, wanted to not give them the opportunity to stop him from doing what he wanted to do.

So Splinter forces the odd mix of fear and pride to the back of his head and focuses on calming Michelangelo's brothers, who are all panicking.

O~O~O~

Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael are not happy. They really aren't, but they're calm-ish now thanks to their father, sitting together in the living room while their father had left to meditate.

"Don?" Raph's voice is oddly soft.

"Yeah?"

"What's the Crucible?"

Donatello opens his mouth to explain the 54-hour no-rest, little-food test of everything boot camp teaches their recruits.

By the end of it Leo and Raph are both staring with their mouth open and Leo whispers "Shell."

"He…Mikey did that?"

"Yes."

"Shell." For the first time pride has worked its way into Raph's tone.

The brothers stare at each other for a few seconds before a slow hesitant smile makes its way onto Donnie's face "Yeah that is impressive."

They're still not happy about where Mikey is, but now that their father had calmed the panic to manageable levels, the brothers can feel pride in their youngest that he had made it through the mess, that he had signed up for and completed Marine Corps boot camp.

Donnie dives into research about what Mikey has done and learned in the three months away with Leo and Raph hovering over his shoulders.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **Ok I** _ **promise**_ **the actual reunion is next chapter. This just demanded to be here so here it is. Hope y'all like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Michelangelo is about to vibrate out of his skin. Not one ounce of his jitters shows outwardly thanks to the Marine training, but that doesn't stop the mental urge to move. He wants to find his family, who he knows is somewhere in that crowd waiting for him.

When the emblem ceremony is over with and they're released to find their families, Mikey whirls around with a grin. Barron snorts next to him "Hyper Mike?"

"Man, I haven't seen my family in three months. Before this the longest I went without seeing any of them was, like, a weekend."

Barron snorts as Aura slides up to his side. "Do you see them?" she asks softly.

Mikey had been searching the entire time but he shakes his head "No. There are too many people."

"Yo, Mikey!" all three of them turn to James' voice as he works his way closer to them. "I think your brothers are over there!" he points to his left towards the edges of the large crowd. "I thought I saw green skin."

Mikey moves immediately "Thanks James!"

"Come find us after you greet them! I wanna meet your family man!"

"I will." Mikey waves a hand in agreement even as he works his way through the crowds of reuniting families.

He thought he was ready to see them. He was even excited.

He wasn't ready for that initial moment where he spots his brothers and father standing with Casey and April for the first time in three months though.

Not really.

He sees Raph first before he spots the others and he goes still.

It had really been a long while.

Mikey scans them over without thought, looking for signs of injury or pain. He notices they all seem lighter than they were and his brow furrows. He knows that is most likely his fault. Other than the weight loss they seem to have suffered from a lack of sleep- all of them have dark circles- and the furrow deepens. He feels a bit guilty to have caused his family any kind of distress, but he shakes it off so he can move forward to them.

He manages to get a few feet away before he is noticed.

As soon as Leo spots him, they both go still, Leo's eyes opening wide with surprise at the changes in his little brother. "…Michelangelo…."

His soft whisper causes the family to follow his line of sight and they all still at the sight of Mikey.

For Mikey everything seems to narrow down to his family. He can't say the world disappears, not with his training, but it certainly narrows down to focus on them. He waits though, doesn't take a step from his place. They need to make the first move; they _deserve_ to make the first move.

Donatello is the first person to get over the shock of seeing him enough to move, barreling towards him without thought, slamming into him full speed and wrapping him into a hug whispering "Mikey…."

Mikey doesn't even stagger at Donnie's weight, catching him easily in his arms. "Hey Donnie." If his grin is a little too wide and he eyes are stinging a bit, Mikey decides that's okay as he greets his older brother. "I missed you man." His arms tighten around Don and he feels Donnie's arms tighten around him before Donatello pulls back enough to stare at him for a minute.

Donnie hits him in the back of the head hard enough to make Mikey's head jerk forward into Don's plastron but Mikey doesn't say a word and his grin doesn't shrink even as Don speaks "Don't you _ever_ do this to me again you _idiot_." When Donnie's voice cracks a little Mikey just tightens his hold on his brother whispering reassurances in his ear.

Eventually Donatello pulls away, wiping his eyes and Mikey turns to the rest of his family.

Leo is the next one to approach him slowly and deliberately. He pauses a few steps away, his eyes staring right into Mikey's.

Mikey doesn't do anything allowing Leo to make the first move.

"Little brother…" Leo's tone is soft and Mikey can hear the myriad of emotions that swirl in the two words. Grateful- that Mikey is here, that he is seeing him again. Angry- that Mikey left without a word that he chose to go to the Marines of all things. Worry- at the thought of Mikey in the Marines and all the things that could happen. Pride- that Mikey had chosen the Marines and made it through the training to become one. So many things.

"Leo." Mikey's voice is soft.

Leo strides forward and pulls him close whispering "You got big little brother."

Mikey snorts on a laugh. Marine training had taken his already fit body and basically perfected it. "Yeah, this kind of training will do that to you."

Leo pulls back long enough to hit him on the back of his head and Mikey finds his forehead meeting a plastron for the second time. "Do not _ever_ do that to me again."

"I won't."

Leo holds onto him for another moment before taking a deep breath, and if it's a little shaky and wet Mikey doesn't say a word, tightening his hold before allowing Leo to pull away and move to Donnie's side.

Mikey turns to face the brother who hadn't greeted him. Raph hasn't moved from his place, and when Mikey sees his eyes, he knows Raph isn't going to. He can see the pain in his elder brother the hurt that Mikey had caused and Mike knows that he needs to be the one to go to Raph, to fix the parts of his brother he had hurt.

So he glides forward to his brother, and he reaches up to pull his brother into his arms locking his arms together so Raph can't pull away the way he wants to, because Mikey had hurt him by leaving without a word. "I'm sorry Raph." He whispers to his brother and he feels Raph tense. "I know that isn't really something you _want_ to hear right now, because you're angry, but I _am_ sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I caused you pain." Mikey pauses tightening his hold on his elder brother. "It isn't your fault." He whispers and he feels Raph go from tense to locked up and he knows Raph had been blaming himself, makes a note to have this conversation with the rest of his family at some point in the near future as he continues whispering to Raphael. "I didn't leave without a word to you because you're a bad brother. I love you and I trust you with my life. It wasn't anything you did or didn't do that made me chose to leave without telling you." Mikey snorts softly "As a matter of fact, the reason I left without telling where I was going or why is because you are a _good_ brother." He feels just a bit of the tension in Raph fade and he continues to whisper "Can you _really, truly_ tell me you would have let me walk out the door three months ago if you had known where I was going?" he pauses "You wouldn't have. You'd have knocked me out first and I knew it. So I'm sorry it hurt you, but I want you to know it wasn't your fault."

Mikey pulls away from his elder brother, knowing him well enough to know what's coming next. "You _numbskull_ shell-for-brains!" Raph snaps as he aims a punch at Mikey.

Mikey spends a few minutes dodging the initial strikes and giving Raph time to not hit him as hard as he can. When the strikes stop coming at him with intent to hurt, Mikey lets a few land. He figures he kind of deserved it, and he had _known_ this was coming since shortly after he had been on the plane on his way to Parris Island.

When Raph lands a few hits he shifts so he can snag his younger brother into his arms and crush him to his plastron. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again Mikey."

Mikey murmurs against his brother's chest "I will never leave without a word the way I did ever again. Ninja promise."

He feels the tension bleed out of his brother, and if he snuggles into Raph's plastron, no one will say anything- especially when Raph just tightened his hold. They stand there for a few moments undisturbed, before Mikey pulls away and turns towards his father.

"Michelangelo."

Mikey had stopped in front of his father and he bows at the waist, deep low and respectful as he returns the greeting "Father."

He remains in place until Splinter's paw meets his shoulder and presses him up. "You have grown my son."

"I did." He grins at his father. "I can't get into the details now, but I will tell everyone about what happened here when we get more free time, I promise."

Splinter nods his agreement before he wraps his youngest son in his arms "I have missed you Michelangelo."

And Mikey relaxes in his father's hold.

The Marines had taught him discipline and restraint, had taught him how to hide his emotions, had taught him to stand on his own as an immovable force, but Mikey was, by nature, a touchy person and still Mikey. He was just capable of 'flipping a switch' so to speak now so he could go from Mikey Hamato- the hyperactive trickster ninja turtle- to Mikey Hamato- the United States Marine so he still relishes and relaxes in the hands of his family. "I missed you too Father."

"Do not do this to us again Michelangelo."

"I won't father."

After Splinter pulls away Mikey turns to Casey and April.

Casey is kind of like Raph and is angry with him for leaving without a word. Mikey takes the slug to the arm without complaint and apologizes for worrying him. He gets another punch to his arm. (If it's lighter then Mikey knows it could have been, he doesn't say a word.)

April is a mass of nerves and tears and Mikey holds her and listens to the angry rant without complaint before he squeezes her tightly and whispers apologies for making her cry and hurting her.

Mikey spends another few minutes with his family before he grins bright and happy as ever at them "I have some people I want you to meet."

"The people from your letters?" Donnie asks and Mikey nods with a grin.

"Yeah, that would be them. Come on." Mikey leads them through the mess of people straightening up instinctively as he glides through the crowds.

He finds Aura and Barron first, standing together and waiting for him since neither of them had any family. "Aura! Barron!" The two turn to face him. Barron is smirking and Aura is grinning. "Is James around here?"

"He's over there somewhere." Aura nods to her right. "His grandma and mom are both here."

Mikey works his way to James with his family and friends trailing with him before he actually introduces everyone.

"James, Aura, Barron, this is my family. That's my father and teacher Splinter, that is my oldest brother Leonardo, my elder brother Raphael, and my older brother Donatello. That's April and Casey. Guys these are my friends and teammates Aura, Barron and James."

James takes a moment to introduce his family to the group "Guys this is my Grandma Annabelle and my Mom Katherine."

The group takes the next ten minutes to just chat together getting to know one another and- for the families- discuss the ins and outs of having a Marine in the family. The Marines in question chat together and with their families happily sharing some of their boot camp stories. Mikey even pulls out the 'Aura's Vengeance Photos' and leaves Aura with a clawed hand over her eyes, Barron cracking up, James snickering and Mikey with a grin as wide as could be. Leo and Donnie share amused looks as they mentally take notes and Raph loses it when Mikey explains that Aura had targeted the Humanoid Haters he had mentioned in his letters when James' beat down hadn't been enough.

The interactions continue until it's time for everyone to separate.

Mikey leans into each of his family's arms holding them tightly and relishing in the fact that they return the embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow." He promises. "It's the Graduation ceremony and then I can go home with you all for about a week. After that I gotta leave again. I have more training to get through."

His family murmurs promises to see him tomorrow and all of them hug him one last time before they separate.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later Mikey is stepping into his home for the first time in three months.

Tension bleeds off of him and his father, brothers, Casey and April all notice it. Tension bleeds off of them too, having their youngest in their home again.

Mikey's forward movement is slow as he takes in the home he hadn't seen for three months and the rest of his family are content to wait for Mikey to finish looking his fill and absorbing the scents of _safe-warm-happy-family-home_.

Mikey eventually gets to his room (still as clean as the day he had left) and drops off his duffle. He blinks at the sight of the orange shoebox that hadn't been there when he left and when he opens it his entire body language softens at the sight of his letters to his family. He closes the lid carefully before he moves out of his room and towards the kitchen. "Anyone hungry?" He asks ignoring the fact that his entire family is basically stalking his movements through the house.

Everyone nods their agreement and if they're utterly thrilled to be getting Mikey's cooking again, no one says anything. It's all in the body language anyway.

Mikey spends the time over dinner going into detail about his time in boot camp and sharing some stories, answering the questions his family has, and listening as they tell him about the three months he was gone. If the conversation continues long after the food is gone no one really minds.

When the time comes for all of them to sleep, April and Casey only leave after threatening bodily harm if he pulled any disappearing acts, while his brothers stare at him.

Mikey does what he has always done.

He looks at his brothers and his father, takes in the silent cues they are giving him, the way they hold themselves, and the twitches in their faces and he grins up at them. "Turtle Pile in the living room?" He knows none of his brothers are ready to let him out of their sight just yet, not after a three month disappearing act, but he also knows they won't be the ones to mention it, so Mikey helps them by being the one to put the idea in the open, and they take him up on it.

Mikey knows Splinter will most likely leave his door open and check in on the Turtle Pile often throughout the night since he's not quite as young as he used to be and sleeping on the floor wouldn't be good for him.

When they all arrive back in the living room toting blankets and pillows with them, Mikey is quick to take the large blankets and the couch cushions to build a soft large nest for all of them leaving out four smaller quilts to be their covers. He crawls straight into the center of the nest bringing his pillow and quilt with him and it only takes his brothers a few seconds to pile in after him and curl around him as if to make sure he couldn't escape. Mikey burrows his head into his own pillow and doesn't say a word.


	11. Chapter 11

The next week of vacation time (Mikey keeps calling it 'Leave' in his head) _**breezes**_ by. It had been too long without his brothers and Mikey frowns fiercely at how quickly the time is passing.

The week is passed with talks that take long into the night, Mikey cooking again, and long spars and talks as Mikey teaches his brothers everything he can squeeze into that week. He's glad to prove he hadn't let his 'ninja skills' fall and wane while he learned. He sits with Donatello and listens to everything his older brother can teach him about medical first aid and in turn teaches him everything he had learned about emergency care.

With as much talking and training that is squeezed into that week Mikey isn't _really_ surprised about how quickly it all passes.

It doesn't mean he's _happy_ about it though.

They all know he goes back for more training and they won't see each other again for a while at the end of the week. As the end approaches the family drifts closer together, spending as much time as they can manage together. The Turtle Pile has been a regular thing since that first night, and continues right up until the very last night.

When the time comes there isn't a dry eye in their group. (Though not a tear is shed at this point by any of them. It's more like watery eyes and frantic blinking.) Mikey moves to each family member and gives them hugs, leaning up to press their foreheads together in a gesture of love and devotion that has been used since they were very, very young. He stands there with each of them for a moment, forehead to forehead, eyes shut and basking before he whispers to each of them "I love you. I'll see you again."

Each family member returns the sentiment "I love you, you better come back."

He's also told to expect letters now that they know where to send them.

Mikey grins wide and bright and loving at them before he lifts his hand into a salute.

It's time to get on the plane.


	12. Chapter 12

**And I start messing with stuff here. I KNOW it's not how it works. I mean no disrespect to any members of the Armed Forces in my portrayal. I KNOW it's not how it works, so please don't tell me that. Also flashback to chapter 1 where I said this was technically DRABBLES.**

 **Life has been…crazy. There was a death in the family, which kind of takes it out of you, on top of work, and the holidays coming up to run me over, and just…a bunch of stuff.**

 **So I live, and I AM working on things, no matter how crazy life gets/is.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mikey is _floored_ when he finds out what he's training for.

He hadn't expected it. Not even a little bit. It needed a nearly flawless record and superior physical shape to even be considered for it.

But here he was.

Training for the right to be a part of the Marine's Special Forces unit. The U.S. Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance. Also known as Force Recons, Force Marines, or simply 'Recons'. Recons are the teams sent in to preform small-scale high-risk highly specialized operations.

Things like gathering intelligence deep behind enemy lines, raiding enemy centers, and they're the ones that get to targets for laser-guided bomb units, and the various Armed Forces artillery and mark it for them to hit. Recons even get involved in hostage rescue operations.

Mikey is floored to be a part of it. (And all he can think is his family was going to have heart attacks, revive, and then murder him when they found out what he was doing.)

He'd gotten through the prerequisite of Infantry Training School before getting started with Recon training.

It's a mass of advanced training in various schools including airborne, jumpmaster, pathfinder, scout-sniper, combat diver, mountain warfare, jungle operations, demolition, close-quarters battle and more.

It's…a packed learning experience to be sure.

He ends up on a team with James, Aura, Barron, himself, and two other women named Elizabeth and a fox-humanoid who went by Red. They form one of the seven Force Recon teams in the Corps.

It's…insane.

Mikey had never expected to end up like this. He could _save people_.

Of course he had read his comics, and done the whole vigilante thing- but this…. _this_ was different. It was in a _much_ larger scale then then a back alley in New York.

He's never been so proud.

He'd make a _difference_ in the world this way. The entire _world_.


	13. Chapter 13

It's a little odd at first to have two new faces in their group, but over the course of their training Red and Elizabeth (Liz) integrate well. The two woman had come from the same group and already knew each other upon arrival. Red lives up to her fox-ness. She's clever and stealthy. The one that slinks in and strikes fast. She was quiet at first, but Mikey wasn't having that in _his_ team. It didn't take him long to get her talking and laughing with them. It turns out she's got a quick wit and sense of humor with a dirty mind.

Liz isn't quiet but she doesn't really share anything substantial with them either. The sort that talks and laughs with the group so it's never really noticed that while she's a part of the group the group doesn't know anything about her. Mikey fixes that too- drawling his team together and helping to bridge the gaps. Liz is sassy and always has _some_ kind of remark about everything once she gets going, but give her a mission and lightning focus reveals itself.

Mikey finds he _likes_ his team even before live battles draw them closer together. Even better- they work _very_ well together. It doesn't start out perfect of course, but over the course of training the team comes together like a well-oiled machine, easily reading each other and the situations to respond to them as a unit.

It's the sort of teamwork that's one in a million.

The kind that is instinctively understood, and used. The sort that rarely ever shows itself in a lifetime.

It's not quite like with his brothers, but it's _close_.

Perhaps _that_ is why their team is one of the first to be called upon when they 'graduate' training.


End file.
